KamBook 3: Shadows
by Meggie-chan100
Summary: The boys find proof the Kam is alive and go to Puerto Rico to warn her of a new threat. New troubles begin to form... one by the name of Jasper. Can the penguins survive? Most importantly, does Kam love Kowalski,or her past? Rating for safty. OC
1. Home Sweet Home?

**YAY! My 3****rd**** Fanfic! Anyways, in case you haven't noticed, I have been posting stuff A LOT, and while I wasn't aloud to go on fanfiction, I could still type up the stories. I can only type up stories in my free-time though. Luckily, this week was a testing week at my school, so my amount of homework decreased, giving my more spare time. **

**Kam: Awww… you really want to spend so much time with me? **

**Me: YES! Because I like you Kam and you have always been a good friend to me. **

**Kam: No, I mean you REALLY want to spend that much time with me? I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I have spent a lot of time with you lately and I just want time to… you know… relax.**

**Me: *bursts into tears* I knew you didn't feel the same way! And to think about all the things I've done for you! How could you not like spending time with me? Everyone loves me! Right? RIGHT? *nobody says yes, continues to cry even harder***

**Kam: Talk about water works! *gets out of the room***

**Me: GOOD! The first 2 chapters do not contain you anyways! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar!**

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home?

It has been a month ever since Kam died and the boys did their best to not think about it, but even the slightest thought made them want to burst into tears. 

Even though Skipper wouldn't admit it, he missed Kammie as well. He had to admit, just like the rest of the boys, that she was a brave warrior… with unbelievable fighting skills! In fact, he was about to invite Phoenix and her to the team. So much for that plan. Now, he just wished that he didn't treat her so harshly. But, he was glad he came to battle with her.

Kowalski was just frozen stiff whenever he heard that gunshot. He was paralyzed with fear of what might have become of Kammie. He wished that he had the strength to run back into the mine. He would never get to. After all, there was a 60.5% chance that Apocalypse was firing at Kammie. Kowalski just has to settle with things the way they are, but something inside him told that it was for the best. He tried not to listen to it, but he could hear those words every time he started crying. That is why he barely mourned for his love. The reasoning for these words was very simple. It was so he wouldn't get caught. What selfish words these are, but that was truthfully what he was thinking. This is what had him up night after night.

Even though Private and Rico didn't know Kam the way the rest of them did, they both mourned. The death of Kammie was important, but what they actually mourned for was for Skipper's strangely sunk heart and for Kowalski's strange behaviors.

Skipper tried, but even for the boys, it was easy to tell that his heart was broken. Never did they think that he would react this way to a criminal.

What was even weirder was Kowalski. He never got into the lab ever since they returned from the mission. Kowalski never smiled, but never cried. All that he did in his lab was hold his head on the wall and slightly bang it a few times. When his birthday passed, all he did was eat a few pieces of cake then walk out of the room. All of the presents (science equipment) were thrown out by him the next day. Not even Marlene could cheer him up. He was sent to the zoo vet one day for his behaviors, but all it was said was that he was healthy. He never slept. This concerned the boys deeply. The only thing he would ever say to them was "I'm okay." Then walk away. The thing that he did most was practice. You think that Skipper would be pleased, but he just kept trying to give Kowalski an off-day.

All the boys were afraid. They thought Kowalski might be trying to work himself to death, but not even Kowalski would do that… would he? Just the even thought of Kowalski trying to commit suicide made them shudder.

Kowalski was not trying to die. In fact, he was barely paying attention to the way he was acting. All he tried to do was get that voice out of his head, but whatever he tried never worked.

What the boys needed was a miracle. One of Kammie never dyeing, or that she never died at all.

"Job well done boys!" Skipper congratulated. After having a house call from Rodger about a sore tooth, the penguins were finally returning home. Everybody but Kowalski was happy after surviving a mission that made them go inside the gator's mouth. Skipper was happy on the outside, but frowning on the inside. He knew that Kammie would reach into that mouth fearless. Kowalski just stood like a rock.

"I want everybody to get some good rest. And I mean EVERYBODY. Kowalski, you need to stop having these late night wonder-abouts."

_If I can help it!_ He thought. Kowalski didn't dare say his words out loud. All off a sudden, the 'words' stuck into his mind again. It felt like he just got stabbed. Kowalski winced from the pain.

"KOWALSKI!" Skipper's voice rang. "Focus! I have taken it under serious consideration to boot you off the team. Either get your head together, or you're out!" Private and Rico gasped in horror. Their friend could never be booted from the team. Kowalski stood motionless, so someone had to help him.

"But Kowalski is still mourning! Isn't that right Kowalski? The death of Kam was crazy, especially from your view." Private chirped. He wasn't sure if Kowalski was still in love with Kammie, but he never dared to ask.

"Well, Private. Kowalski has got to better stop mourning, or else Manhattan will lie in ruins! I don't see why you still are! We took 5 days off from missions to cry like babies over this girl. She is just some dumb criminal! Get your head together Kowalski! If you wanted to continue weeping, than you should've agreed to one of those off-days I've offered, But you won't do that!" Kowalski was hurt deeply. He wanted to cry, but couldn't. Private, being the most compassionate one on the team, saw how much Kowalski was hurt.

"But Kowalski has been practicing! I saw him! He's been practicing non-stop!"

"That doesn't mean anything Private! A soldier can practice forever, but if his heart is not with him, he'll never succeed. Kowalski, either sleep tonight, or you're off the team!" Nobody said another word. Kowalski was happy that Private stood at his defense, but he rather Private didn't. He sort of _wanted_ to be off the team. Skipper was right; His heart was not in it anymore. It was all in Kam.

They arrived at the HQ in silence, but that silence was soon busted whenever they saw their HQ.

It was all in pieces. Everything was broken. Someone apparently snuck in here. Pillows were turned into fluff balls, food was scattered into tiny pieces, and the lab looked like chaos. (Good thing no one was using it) Kowalski just stared at the wreck, while the others took immediate action cleaning it up.

Rico scrambled his way towards a note. He picked it up, signaling everyone to take a look at it. The hand writing was unfamiliar, but the penguins could tell that it was key evidence. They picked up the note and headed straight for the chimps.


	2. The Note

**Me: Hi! Okay, 1****st**** off… that last chapter REALLY freaked me out. I had to write that in the dark. **

**Kam: Hey! Back from Hawaii!**

**Me: You still have one more chapter off.**

**Kam: Oh, okay. Off to Mt. Everest! *walks out the door***

**Me: *whisper* Bet you 5 bucks Kam is going to fall off the top of the mountain!**

**Kam: HEY! I'M NOT GONE YET!**

**Me: *gulp***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 2: The Note

All the penguins rushed over to the chimpanzee habitat. There, they met up with Mason and Phil, 2 chimpanzee friends.

"Why, I say!" Mason shouted as soon as he saw the 4 black and white birds. They were in a hurry to find out who did this to their HQ. Skipper hopped through the bars, landing on the cement ground right in front of Mason.

"Chimpanzee friends, I need you to decode this "secret message". Can you do?"

Both of the chimps nodded their heads yes and Phil ran over to read. He looked at the paper sign languaged what he read to Phil, who said it out loud.

"Here it goes:" Mason said.

"I am coming for you Raven. Don't think that I won't find you.

I am the smartest man in the world.

You could never outrun me. I will catch up.

Don't think you can hide.

I know where you are.

Especially don't think you could run away with your little penguin friends.

I will kill them.

Just wait, I will be there soon. You are safe with me.

I want you Raven. More than you will ever know.

You are mine for the taking.

Don't worry about your sister. I've taken care of her.

I just want you to know that I still want you.

_**Love,**_

**Jasper**"

"What the dickens is a Jasper?" Mason asked. Phil shrugged.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Skipper replied. "What we need to do now is rejoice in the fact that this proves that Kam is still alive. We go in to her base in Hawaii and warn her…"

"Puerto Rico" Kowalski mumbled.

"Excuse me soldier." Skipper, Private, and Rico were in shock that Kowalski actually talked.

"Kammie's HQ is in Puerto Rico. Located southeast between the cities of Maunabo and Yabucoa. If we use the air planes, then we can get their by dawn tomorrow... that is if we don't stop. If we sleep, than we should get to Kam around noon." Kowalski excitedly spoke. He started running down to the penguin's HQ. The others, rejoicing that he is back, and the fact that he is even more crazier than before, followed him. The only thing left in the Chimpanzee habitat was Phil and Mason.

"Isn't Kammie that young female penguin?" Mason asked. Phil just shrugged in reply.


	3. Puerto Rico

**Kam: Okay! I am back **_**again**_**. **

**Me: NOOO! I just lost a hundred dollars! I mean- you're back to be in this chapter!**

**Kam: Uh… yeah. By the way, I went to New York. I told the boys that it would be a while until they came into the story and convinced **_**them**_** to go to Mt. Everest.**

**Me: Okay. Did you go to Broadway? I also bet a hundred dollars the boys **_**won't**_** fall off a cliff.**

**Kam: What? Then why did you… never mind. Yes, I went to Broadway.**

**Me: Gasp! The impossible just became possible! OMG! What plays did you see?**

**Kam: Sweeny Todd, Little Shop of Horrors, and West Side Story. **

**Me: I should have guessed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. **

Chapter 3: Puerto Rico

A tall female penguin walked on the tropical white sand. Palm trees swayed above her. The girl hid in their shadow. She held her head up high, but if you looked close enough in her eyes, you could see how broken she really was.

She reached a certain part of the island. Even though it looked like nothing, it was something. The girl tapped a nearby rock. The surface of the rock opened to reveal a flipper-scanner. She put her wing on the scanner and a port hole that used to just be a sandy rock, opened. Like a vacuum, it sucked the girl up. She crossed her flippers over her shoulders while riding the twisty tube. The ride ended in a small room made of cement. In the room, there were 5 penguins.

One was a sort penguin wearing a small pink bow with black lace on the side of her head. Another was a penguin that was a bit taller, wearing a backwards baseball cap and a pierced beak. Another penguin was taller than the girl with purple eyes. A different penguin was the same size as the girl, wearing a purple tropical flower. Last, but not least, was a penguin the same size as the one with the pierced beak. This penguin wasn't wearing any sort of accessory, except for a scared help-me face. All of the penguins were female.

The first four penguins got in battle position, until they saw who the girl was. An excited feeling took over them. "RAVEN!" They shouted. Instead of beating up Kam, they all gathered in a group hug.

"You know," Kammie began. "I am a little claustrophobic." All the girls let go at once. They didn't want to get their leader mad.

"Yes! You're home! This calls for an immediate celebration!" The one with purple eyes said.

"Yeah! This will be fun!" The penguin with the bow cheerfully exclaimed.

"Si!" Said the penguin with the tropical flower.

"Ok, but you know Ace; this means NO showing off or training." The one with the pierced beak said. She talked to the one with the purple eyes who appeared to be Ace.

"Sure! That is, Rex, if you don't use anyone as a target!" Ace said back to the one with the baseball cap and pierced beak.

"Yeah Rex! You almost hit me yesterday!" The one with the bow stated.

"Well, Jinx; it is a good thing Rex can't hit a moving target!"

"I'll hit you into last night!" Rex shouted.

"Girls! Girls! Save all this for later! Drako, what did all of you do while I was gone?" Kam asked the one with the purple flower.

"Well," Jinx interrupted. "You'll have to find that out at dinner… right after you tell us what happened on your mission."

"Deal. Why don't we go out to the volleyball court and…" Kam looked over Jinx's shoulder to see the penguin with the scared expression. "Who are you?"

"Oh… that's just Marygold. Forget about her. She's nothing." Rex assured her, but Kammie wasn't going that easily.

"Well, shouldn't I get to know about another addition to the team?"

Ace popped into the conversation. "MaryAnn is a transfer to another evil clan's base in Austria. She is said to be the daughter of the famous no-good penguin, Vamp. MaryAnn is a goody-two-shoe and would have been dropped if she didn't have Vampire's blood. They transferred her here so we could fix her into being great like Vamp. They thought someone as bad as you could do the job." She explained.

"We nicknamed her for you already. What do you think of Marygold? It is perfect for this weakling!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Si!" Drako agreed.

"I see. Um… MaryAnn… Why don't we take a walk?" Kam asked. MaryAnn weakly nodded her head joined Kam on a walk on the beach.


	4. Destiny

**Just in case you don't know, well of course you don't yet; this chapter shows how Kam's past and shows her soft side. ;)**

**Kam: What soft side? *blushes while trying to look innocent***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Penguins of Madagascar. **

Chapter 4: Destiny

The two penguins walked on the crystal white sandy shore. A tropical breeze ruffles their feathers, cooling them from the blazing hot sun.

Once they were away from the girls, Kam spoke. "Hello MaryAnn. I am Cuervo, known as the Raven."

"Hello, miss." MaryAnn softly replied. She felt embarrassed by having to come to Puerto Rico in the first place. She knew the leader would just treat her as an outcast.

"I hear you come from Austria. Beautiful country. The hills, meadows, castles, churches… gorgeous."

"Yep."

"Okay… I need to have a real important talk with you… one that I have wanted to have with one of my students for ages…" Kam said. MaryAnn tensed up. She knew what was coming. They would send her to another HQ and let her rot. Either that or they would kill her. She just closed her eyes and waited for the knife.

"I understand the girls have been calling you nicknames and making fun of you. You cannot let them get to you! Do you understand me?" Kam said. This was not what MaryAnn was going for.

"How could I stop it? After all, I am just the big mistake from Austria that should have never been born."

"DO NOT LISTEN TO THEM! They will only hurt you. The girls hurt you only to build their self-esteem. You can not let them push you around!"

"Why?" This caught Kam off-guard. She couldn't tell her the truth. It was to embarrassing and painful. As she was coming up with an excuse, Kammie looked into MaryAnn's eyes. They were so hopeful. Kam couldn't let her down.

"Because… I've been in the same situation."

"What? You are the Raven. The most wanted penguin enemy in the world."

"I wasn't anything like The Raven when I was younger. I was just a geeky scientist who everyone seemed to hate. I wanted to do good. I could never get the thought of evil tuck into my head. I had at least 3 broken bones a week. Some from explosions and waked out experiments, and some from my old leaders torturing. She would hurt me just for the fun of it. This is the time when my sister's and I's bond broke. We were always supporting of each other, but when my leader made me look like a week fool, Janice pretended she didn't know me. She got heavily violent after that. She and El Diablo had private meetings. El Diablo wanted to teach her favorite student all of her moves. I was left to practice in darkness." Kam finished. She looked as if she was going to cry. MaryAnn's expression was extremely sympathetic.

"How did you change from that nice girl to The Raven?" She asked. Kam was expecting this one. She took a deep breath and continued.

"One joyful day, El Diablo was caught and transferred to The Hoboken Zoo. It was the most glorious day in history... until we had leader elections. Of course, my sister signed up for it. Nobody wanted to compete against her. You see, after learning El Diablo's moves, she was deadly. I couldn't let her be leader. So, I ran against her. In order to get people's votes, a sick and twisted plan shadowed me. This was my first kill. With the pull of a trigger, I had killed 7 humans. The girls were impressed and I won the election. My sister was angry and she swore that she would get revenge. That is a story I do not want to talk about. After the killing I was named The Raven. Everybody loved me. Nobody ever made fun of my love for science. In fact, they were all wowed with the idea of it. The best part about this time, I never really had to make another killing... that is… until _he_ came. This man was the first boy to join out HQ. I was smitten with him. Soon, he convinced me to go on a killing spree. I did just that. We got closer… until he broke my heart. After that, I needed to keep a killer reputation, so I scared people into running away and used my own blood to help say that I killed innocent lives. I had to give up my beloved science in order to keep the act up. The only person on the team that I could trust my secrets with until now was Phoenix… I miss her so."

"You can trust me." MaryAnn said.

"I know." The two walked in silence until Kammie said something unexpectedly.

"I just don't want anyone having to go through the same path that I went through. I want to keep you on the good path. I want you to make your own destiny. One that _you_ like."

Kam looked at MaryAnn and thought for a second.

"Destiny. Destiny… I like the sound of that. Do you like the name of Destiny?" Kam asked. MaryAnn gave a weak giggle and shook her head, notifying a definite yes.

"Good. Than from this point on, you shall be called Destiny. Now Destiny, what are you good at?" Kam asked.

"Science."

"Well, in that case, would you enjoy my old lab?"

"Yes!" Destiny shouted excitedly. Kam laughed and the pair headed back to the HQ.

**I wanted to make it seem like a motherly Kam moment in this chapter. If you want to know what happens to Destiny, you'll have to read the next book.**


	5. METEOR!

**I would want to add some foul language in this fanfic, but if my dad somehow saw it, I would be in trouble. So, I am not adding language. Said and done.**

**Oh yeah. This is an important message that I meant to post after the last chapter: STOP BULLIEING! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins that are Madagascar**

Chapter 5: METEOR!

"What did she tell ya Marygold?" Ace asked her with a mocking tone. Destiny was just arriving inside the HQ.

"I bet my money that Marygold just got a one-way ticket back to Austria." Jinx said.

"Actually," Kam spoke as she walked up behind the girls. "You just lost that bet. She is staying with us and we are all going to treat her with proper respect. You shall now address her as Destiny."

"Ya gotta be kidding me! Respect _her_? Did you hit your head when coming back?" Rex asked.

"No I did not. And if you ask that again, I will make sure you never see another speck of light for as long as you live." Rex gulped. Apparently, with Kam's reputation she was to be feared. "Now, let's all go out and play us a good, friendly match of volleyball."

The team followed Kammie out the door and onto the sand, where the group had set up volleyball net. Ace pumped up the ball and the girls split into teams. It was Jinx, Rex, and Drako verses Kam, Destiny, and Ace. Ace was angry that she had to play on a team with _Destiny_. She was late for the team sign-up because of the ball that needed air. 

Drako threw the ball up into the air and served it. The white mass flew over the net and onto the other team's side. Kam quickly bounced the ball back. Jinx jumped into the air and conducted a nasty spike that one her team a point.

"Good job girls! Keep that kind of strength and speed up and you might become a full-fledged _water girl_." Kam bitterly said. The trash talk was on.

"Oh yeah? Well I spike better than you and yo mama any day!" Jinx hollered back.

"You don't even know my mama!"

"Looking at your skills, she doesn't need to!" Rex yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well be prepared for me to sweep you into last night!" Rex wasn't going to let you fly. She through the ball high up into the air and smacked it with her flipper. The force was incredible. The ball flew 10 feet above the net, but a black and white flash crashed into the ball. The ball flew down and hit the top of the net.

"Omigod! Did you guys see that?" Jinx screamed in amazement.

"Yeah I did! It ruined a perfectly good surf!" Rex roared.

"I think it was a meteor!" Ace said. The girls then forgot all about the game and went over to the "meteor". They all his behind a dune of sand and were peeking out from behind it to get a view of the space specimen.

"OMIGOD! It's breathing! That thing must be radioactive or something!" Jinx said.

"I've seen a movie like this once. A strange meteor crashes into Earth and people find it. The meteor, which isn't actually a meteor, but a weird alien. The alien hypnotizes everyone on Earth until it has created a whole apocalyptic universe." Rex explained.

_That alien sure sounds like my sister!_ Kam thought.

"¿qué hicieron para detener el extranjero?" Drako asked. (What did they do to stop the alien?)

"They never did stop the alien, but I can bet that it will stop if we shoot it!" Rex replied. Before Rex could pull out her own gun, Ace quickly stole it, pointed it at the alien, and pulled the trigger. Before the bullet got out of the gun, Kam quickly pushed the weapon aside, leaving the bullet to miss by 7 feet of the target.

"Why did you do that?" Ace asked.

"Because we haven't collected all the data yet. I'm going to go and take a look at it." Kam told her team. And with that, she walked up to the alien.

The alien was a ball of black and white feathers, surrounded by metal and plastic. The creature was clearly breathing. It opened its blue eyes slowly and shook its head. It got up to its feet and turned around to see a shocked Kammie. There was only one thing she could manage to say.

"PRIVATE!"


	6. You're ALIVE?

**Kam: And we're back!**

**Skipper: Alright! We are back from Mt. Everest.**

**Kam: NOOOOO! I JUST LOST A $100! I mean- your back!**

**Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private: O.O Wha….?**

**Kam: Don't ask. **

**Private: Where is Megeriffic? **

**Kam: KO**

**Kowalski: How?**

**Kam: She said I had a soft side. **

**Boys: O.O**

**Kam: BACK TO THE STORY! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. **

Chapter 6: You're ALIVE?

Kam ran over and wrapped Private in a big hug. This just made Private freak out.

"I never knew I was so loved." He said. Kam let go of him.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"They should be arriving any moment n…" With that, 3 more meteors crashed into the aqua blue water. Kam swam over to the landing site; Private not too far behind. 3 figures stood up out of the water. They were Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico.

"Kowalski," Skipper started. "NEVER forget to fill the gas tanks again."

"Yes sir." He replied. Around the group laid the ruble of three airplanes. Kowalski was so exited to see Kam, he forgot to bring an extra tank of gas. This led to the boys becoming UFO's.

"GUYS!" Kammie called from behind them. Kowalski, Skipper, and Rico turned their heads in shock when they saw Kammie swimming up to them. She wrapped her arms around all 3 of them. Kowalski and Skipper did the most epic blushes in the universe. Rico hardly noticed that he was being touched. After all, he felt like he was still falling out of control. Kam let go of the boys overjoyed.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She cried. The boys looked at her like she was crazy.

"We thought YOU were dead." Kowalski replied back.

"What? I thought you might have been caught. After all, as you were leaving, the Rat King followed you out with a gun."

"He did WHAT?" Skipper cried.

"He followed you out with a gun. I thought he might have killed you or something cause he used the same exit as you guys did. He probably was just trying to escape from battle, now that I think of it. There was only 1 exit in the place."

"Actually," Kowalski spoke. "We thought YOU were dead. You weren't the one that heard a huge gunshot and you shouting 'Phoenix!'"

"Oh… that." Kam mumbled. She lowered her head in shame. She looked back up at 4 pairs of worrying eyes. "That gunshot never hit me. It was aimed for and hit…" Before Kammie could finish, a load gunshot fired off.

"Oh, no." she said. "Come on. Follow me." Another gunshot sounded.

"PUT DOWN THE GUN REX!" Kam yelled.

"NEVER! I WILL NOT LET THE ALIENS DESTROY EARTH!" she hollered back. Kam muttered some bad words under her breath and led the penguins to her team. As soon as they got to the sand dune, the girls got into fighting position.

"Do not get closer or I will shoot!" Rex insisted.

"You watch too man movies. Now hand me the gun." Kam ordered.

"Never!"

"Give. Me. The. Gun." Kam said. She stared at Rex with her hypnotizing eyes and reached out her flipper. Rex did as she was told and handed her the weapon. 

"Okay." Kam spoke. With those words, Rex was released from her trance.

"She's already hypnotizing people. It is the end of the world! RUN!" Rex screamed. Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You seriously need to stop watching midnight movies." Ace said bewildered.

"¿alguna vez has pensado en ver a un fisiatra?" Drako asked. (Have you ever thought about seeing a psychiatrist?) Jinx giggled.

"Rex, COLM DOWN! I worked with these people on my previous 'private mission'. They are not aliens or meteors. They just…"

"Crash landing." Kowalski finished.

"Um… yeah. Speaking about it… why are you here?"

"We have a piece of news we thought we'd share with you." Skipper said.

"Oh… okay." Kammie replied. She noticed how the boys and girls stared at each other freaked out.

"Oh. I should probably introduce you guys, huh? Ace, Rex, Jinx, Drako and Destiny; meet Private, Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper. Private, Kowalski, Rico and Skipper; meet Ace, Rex Jinx Drako and Destiny." She explained, pointing to each penguin as he said their name.

"Well nice to meet you." Jinx greeted.

"It is nice to meet you as well." Private happily replied.

"Alright! That is enough chit-chat." Kam interrupted. "Give me 1 mile. Double time!" The girls did as they were told and started jogging toward the track.

"Only one mile?" Ace whispered. "Kam must not like the guests very much if THAT is our punishment for shooting."

"Wow. Are you really making them run a mile?" Private asked, astonished. He didn't think Kam should have been that harsh. Then again, he also didn't know that the girls ran 5 miles everyday. This was a piece of cake.

"Oh, relax Private. I'm not going to let them go that easy!" Kam told him. With that, she aimed Rex's gun and fired it. The bullets landed just a centimeter from each girl's back. The boys looked at Kam as if she had just blown up the Empire State Building.

"SHE'S SHOOTIN'! SHE'S SHOOTIN'!" Rex yelled. The girls ran for their lives. And soon enough, escaped inside into the HQ.

"You see boys, I don't kill. I just scare people away and _say _I killed them." Kam explained.

"So you've never killed anyone?" Private asked. This wasn't what Kam was expecting.

"Um… let's go inside." The boys looked at each other; shock written all over their faces. They followed Kam through the portal that let to her HQ.


	7. Girltalk

**Me: LOOK! I changed my profile pick! It is a picture of Kam as a HUMAN!**

**Kam: Why would I be a dumb human?**

**Me: Do not sass me and DO NOT dis human kind!**

**Kam: Oh, really?**

**Me: Yes. *Turns into real form, an owl, and starts attacking Kam)**

**Kam: O.O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of the Madagascar type. **

Chapter 7: Girl-talk

The penguins arrived at Kam's HQ in no time. Private, Kowalski, Rico and Skipper looked awed by the fancy machinery and setup of the underground compartment. Meanwhile, Kam looked accusingly at the girls, who reflected back the evil glare.

"Why don't cha go lie in a ditch?" Rex bitterly asked. She had everyone's attention with the question. All the penguins stared at Kam to see what she was going to do.

"Say another thing like that, and I will personally send you to your grave." She replied through a strait, motionless face. Ace, Jinx, and Drako gave a shiver. Goosebumps were starting to appear under their feathers. In their eyes, Kam was a penguin to be feared. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Destiny sent her back a look of utter confusion. _If she was good, why did she act evil?_ They thought. Rex just replied with a hurtful gaze. She was as harmful as she was delicate. Even though she was trying to scare Kam with the stare, there was something deep down in he eyes that begged for mercy. Only Kam saw this. She gave a quick nod to Rex.

"Boys, if you want to, you could stay here a bit longer." Kam told them. Private, Rico and Kowalski all looked at their leader to see his decision.

"Maybe just the night. We'll leave first thing in the morning." He confirmed. Kam nodded again and called to her girls.

"Girls, I guess we better set up a guest room."

"Where? Destiny took up out last room." Jinx told her. Kam thought for a second.

"In the office."

"In the office? But that's where you sleep and work on paper work and make plans and stuff." Jinx replied.

"No. That's the lab." Ace explained.

"Isn't that the room with all the sciency stuff?"

"No. That's the office."

"But then where… I mean when did we… but how… I'M CONFUSED!"

"Ugh. Remember! We switched the furniture in the rooms whenever _Kam_ became _leader_." Rex popped in. "She had to have her precious lab."

"Yeah Jinx. I lost a bet with you and I had to carry that big, heavy droid. My body hurt for weeks! You'd think a droid that was supposed to make life easier would be able to move itself!" Ace said.

"HEY! It wasn't fully functional at the time. Come to think of it, I never did finish it. Huh. I got to go do that at some point." Kam spoke.

"Oh yeah. I remember. Ace kept crying like a baby having to lift that." Jinx giggled.

"Yeah! You think with all that weight lifting she does, she'd be able to carry it." Rex laughed.

"I WASN'T AS STRONG AT THE TIME!" Ace yelled. Everybody stared in shock at the usually calm bird. "Besides, the thing was made of pure silver. It's HEAVY!"

"pero lleva una tonelada de plata todo el tiempo!" Drako said. (But you carry silver all the time)

"Oh shut up." Ace replied in her Spanish accent. She tried to change the subject. "So should we get the room ready for our visitors?"

"Well, looking at the time, I'd say we got to hurry. Come along girls. Um, boys… just stay here. " Kam ordered.

She led the female birds through a few hallways to a small room. The room was painted gold with a nice green carpet. Instead of the file cabinet, desk, and chairs that were suppose to be in this office, there were boxes of test tubes, elixirs, and unfinished machine. A huge penguin sized droid stood in the far right corner of the room. This was the droid Ace was talking about. It looked very high tech, even though it was made of simple circuitry. Jinx looked at the robot and gave a quick giggle. Ace glanced at her and she stopped.

"Alright girls. Just move the stuff into… Drako's room." Kam spontaneously said.

"Por ello, mi habitación?" Drako asked. (Why my room?)

"Because you're too quiet to complain." Kam explained.

"HEY!" Drako said offended. (HEY!) ** Yes, it is the same for both Spanish and English.** Kam let out a barley audible laugh.

"Okay. Let's begin." With her orders, the girls began to move boxes into Drako's room.

**RANDOM MOMENT**

Ace looked at the droid with hatred. "I shall win this battle." She told it. The droid stood silent.

"I am invincible!" She said. The droid was still silent.

"Do not doubt my power and skill you coward!" Ace got into a fighting position, ready to lift the machine. As she reached out for it, the droid moved. Its fake arm came up and smacked Ace in the face. Ace ran out of the room screaming. When Ace was gone, Jinx appeared from behind the droid, cracking up. It was Jinx that had controlled the droid after all.

After her laugh, Jinx picked up the droid and started to carry it to Drako's room.

"Wow. This thing really IS heavy." She said as she struggled with it down the hall.

**BACK TO DA STORY**

The girls were all finished with the move and sat down or a well-wanted break on the carpet. Because they had nothing to do, Jinx decided to start up a conversation.

"Sooooo… which one is it?" She asked Kam.

"Which one what?" Kam replied.

"Which of the boys do you like?"

"Well, I like all of them."

"I think Jinx means which boy do you _like_-like. Ace told her. This totally caught Kammie off-guard.

"Uh…" Kammie wasn't very good at girl-talk.

"I bet it was the cute, small, British one." Jinx guessed.

"Why that one?" Rex asked.

"Hello? HE HAS AN ACCENT!" Jinx told her. She made it seem like it was common sense. "Besides, I wouldn't mind going out with him sometime." The thought of Jinx dating Private almost made Kam puke.

"Uh… I don't think he's your type." Kam told her.

"Why? Does somebody _else_ have an eye on him?" Rex asked. The girls laughed as Kam's face turned a bright red.

"Actually, it's Kowalski." She told them.

"Isn't that the tall guy?" Ace asked.

"Uh… yeah."

"Good. Somebody taller than you." The girls, along with Kammie, let out a quick laugh, and then went into silence. That silence was broken whenever Destiny came out with ANOTHER unexpected question.

"Do you ever dream of, you know, kissing him under the moonlight? Not to be awkward or weird or anything." Kam didn't want to tell them that she actually DID kiss him, but she didn't want them to try and set her up with a random bad guy like they have done before. She was still trying to get the memory of how Blowhole and her met: A surprise date. But, Kammie also didn't want the girls to get up into her business about Kowalski; she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her science love.

"Uh… sometimes." She told the girls.

"Oooooh!" Jinx sounded. Ace let out a huge wolf whistle and Rex did some fake kisses. Kam blushed even harder than she did before.

"Let's get back to the boys. They've been waiting for a while. After all, we need to give them a tour." Kam insisted, trying to change the subject.

"Okay… but we'll let YOU give the tour." Ace told her. Kam was nervous about her friends ruining what little she had with Kowalski, but at least this meant alone time with her boys.

"Okay." They walked back into the waiting room where the boys were… um… waiting.

**Okay. Somebody call the Department of Redundancy Department on that last line! **


	8. Rooms, Rooms, and More Rooms

**EVERYBODY! DO A KOWALSKI!**

**(This means to bang your head against a wall)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 8: Rooms, Rooms, and More Rooms

"Hey guys!" Kam greeted. All the boys looked at her. Jinx sneaked a peek at Private and giggled. Private didn't even notice it. He was too busy staring at a huge golden crest hanging on their wall.

"Hello Kam. Uh, what is this?" Private asked Ace, Rex, Drako, and Jinx frowned in disapproval and looked toward Kammie for an explanation.

"Wow. You must have really hit your head hard if you don't remember the VSC (Villain Signification Crest." She lied. Luckily, the act fooled the girls, but the boys just stared at her as if she were crazy. Kam needed to explain.

"How about I give you guys a tour?" She asked. The girls smiled approvingly. The boys looked at their leader who just shrugged. The male birds followed behind Kam.

"Um… what was that thing about the crest?" Private asked.

"I'll tell you right after I turn the corner." Kam whispered. Whenever the penguins turned, Kammie decided to explain. "We can't have outsiders who aren't part of the agency in our HQ. The girls let you in only because I said I did a mission with you. They thought you were apart of the agency automatically if I said that. After all, they don't need to know that I broke the rules and teamed up with an outsider."

"You broke the rules?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes. In fact, I've broken somewhere between 25-40 rules in the past year. I'm breaking a major one just talking to you."

"Then why do you keep doing it?"

"Because I don't follow any rules. If it is my life, than I am going to live it the way I want it to be lived. Besides, my sister is defiantly breaking the rules with an unnoted apocalypse." They walked in silence, even though all of the boys had a ton of questions throbbing in their penguin-sized brains.

The group passed a room with pink walls and a black trim. On the walls were posters of male singers, actors, and a few shelves that held trophies, awards, and little trinkets. The carpets, chairs, mattress and pillows were all outlined with soft white fuzz. On one wall, their was a gigantic safe.

"This is Jinx's room." Kam said. Skipper's eyes were directed toward the safe. "Remember, she can beat ANYONE at poker. Her rewards are in that safe."

"She must have one a lot." Private guessed.

"Yep. She never looses. All the girls here know about it. One time, she tricked us all into competing against her. The competition only stopped whenever she got all of our possessions, or, most of them anyways."

The next room they passed was outlined with weapons of all sorts. Some weapons looked familiar to the penguins, while others they have never seen in their lives. The walls were painted to resemble flames. Besides all the weapons, there were only 2 things on the walls; a game of darts and a huge key rack with keys for all sorts of vehicles. In the corner stood a skateboard, snowboard, and surfboard.

"This is Rex's rooms." The penguins looked at all the weapons in horror. She sure had a ton of ways to kill.

Another room was painted a calm light blue with a white trim. It was full of all sorts of weights and work out machines. By a hard bed stood a stack of books. Only a few worn photos hung on the wall and a schedule hung on the door. Inside the room was a penguin lifting a heavy looking weight.

"This is Ace's room." Ace stopped doing her workout and went to see how the others were doing.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"How heavy was that weight soldier?" Skipper asked.

"Only 120 pounds." The boys stared at her like she was crazy. Which, in a way, she was.

"Where are the others?" Kam asked.

"Oh, Jinx and Rex are outside playing Ping-Pong. I am here lifting weights. I think Drako's practicing her guitar, and I have no idea where Destiny is. I think she might be outside or something. I never heard her footsteps here."

"Ok."

They watched as Ace fled back into her room to start running on the treadmill. Besides Ace running, they started to hear another sound. _Music?_ It was very nice actually. Kam led them to another room, where Drako was practicing Spanish guitar. The walls in the room were a red-orange. In the room held posters for such as tango and bull fighting. There were a few beautiful tropical flowers by the door. The room was drenched in boxes full of science stuff.

"This is Drako's room." Kammie whispered. She didn't want to interrupt Drako's practicing. She gave a signal for the boys to move slowly and quietly in front of the door. They did exactly that.

Kam lead them to another room, one that she was fairly interested in. The room had white walls, a light blue bed, a wooden desk, and a light gray chair. That was it.

Kam looked somewhat shocked at the room and then realized that Destiny might not have gotten everything in.

"This is Destiny's room. For the record I did not know who Destiny was until this morning." Kammie told them. The boys nodded to continue on. Kam led them through another hall that only had doors for 2 rooms: The office and the lab. She took the boys toward the office.

"This is where you guys will sleep. Destiny took up our guest room and so we are using the spare office."

"You have 2 offices?" Private asked with amazement.

"Originally, no. But I just now made it two offices whenever I became leader. Er… I'm thinking about assigning a second guy in charge. My sister was my deputy, but she's…gone now."

"What did happen with the gunshot thing?"

"Um…" Kam shuttered and gulped. "The gun shot and killed Phoenix." She replied at last. The group fell silent and Kam led them toward her room, the lab.

In her room, the walls weren't painted anything. The lights were busted out, leaving the room completely shuttered in darkness. The boys could only see a few things through the darkness, such as a desk, chair, a bed, and a library. The library was full of books that took up a whole wall. That was really the only joyful looking thing in her room, that is, if you liked books.

"This is my room." She said.

"Why is it so dark?" Kowalski asked.

"The lights were busted out whenever I had a fight with someone here. I meant to fix them, but I never did."

"Who was it?" Skipper asked. "Your sister?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kam sighed. "Let's go back and see what we are doing for dinner." On their way back outside, Kam and Kowalski slowed down, sinking more and more behind the group. Soon, they were at a distance where they could whisper.

"Meet me in my room, 12:30." Kam told him.

"Got it." Kowalski told her.

The couple quickened up their pace to meet the others. Luckily, no one was suspicious.

**Okay. Now I feel like a room designer. **


	9. Story Time

**If I don't raise my grade in Texas History dramatically fast, than I may not be online for all of SUMMER!**

**Kam: I would help you study… but I don't know anything about Texas, except that it's the 2****nd**** largest state. **

**Me: There is a lot more than that, and it may fail me!**

**Kam: Sorry to hear that.**

**Me: You better be sorry! I truthfully think that it's all my fanfiction and daydreaming that is lowering my grades! Something tells me I'm gonna be offline for a while.**

Chapter 9: Story Time

"Alright! Ace, why don't you fry us up some fish?" Kam asked. Not one person had a complaint with her order. After all, the penguins were starving after a boys-against-girls volleyball match in which the girls won. They were all wiped out; ready to eat and sleep.

Ace got up from her chair and headed toward a mini fridge that held fish of all shapes and sizes. She picked out 20 catfish (2 for each penguin) and headed for the fryer. The sweet scent of sizzling deliciousness swept throughout the kitchen.

The rest of the penguins sat bored. Jinx was shuffling her shiny new deck of cards, Drako was tuning her guitar, Rex was in an argument with Rico about who had the best weapons, Kowalski, Skipper, and Private talked about their latest mission (Before this mission), and Kammie and Destiny talked about life in Austria.

"I'm telling you that my machine gun can beat your stable neutralizer any day!" Rex confirmed positively to Rico.

"Nu-uh!" Rico mumbled offended. The two were talking so loud that Kam couldn't think. He wasn't the only one. About everyone in the room, except for Ace who was still cooking, stared at them. Rico and Rex didn't even notice.

"The whole world bows down to MY laser infuser! It was made to be invincible! Just ask Raven!" Rex insisted. She and Rico both turned towards Kam.

"Girls! Girls! You're both beautiful! Just quiet down or else I'LL make you be quiet." She told them. Rex snorted, but Kam didn't really care. They could all now carry on what they were doing in peace. Drako finished tuning up and was now playing a beautiful melody that Rex and Jinx started humming to. Jinx looked up at the boys in interest.

"Would you like to play a hand?" She asked them. Remembering Kam's warning about Jinx's trickery, Skipper quickly answered with a no. Jinx turned her head toward Kammie and sighed. It had been a slow round of Poker after MaryAnn learned of her skills. She simply had no one to play anymore. _It is time to become a master at something else… like foosball!_ She thought.

Jinx softly sang to the flowing music that poured out of the Spanish Guitar. Things were quiet for a second, until she remembered an important question Kam promised to answer.

"What did you do on the mission?" Jinx asked Kam. Kammie's eyes swept over the boys and returned back to Jinx. Everyone in the room waited with anticipation for Kam's words. She cleared her throat and was ready to tell the story.

"It was 100 hours. The full moon grazed among the sky, filling the dark clearing with a stale light. Mist rolled across the rocky mountain side. My sister stood in front of me; a twisted grin planted on her face. I looked at her with my own threating stare. Her cocky smile disappeared as I took the first move. Soaring high, I kicked her in the face. Red oozing blood dripped from her beak. She looked at me with burning hatred. The fight was just beginning. Taking the next move, she did a triple flip that landed me on my back. Knifes were flung at me. I quickly dodged the blades of fury. I leaped up to my feet, ready to battle."

"Oh! Oh! Did you give her the double punch?" Jinx asked.

"Indeed I did."

"Did you have any weapons with you?" Rex questioned.

"I was left empty-handed while my sister was… fully loaded."

"Why were Janice and you fighting?" Ace called from the kitchen. She never missed one of Kam's stories.

"She was doing something bad… something that WE don't even allow."

"What? Was she speaking with an operative from outside of the organization? Did she give all of our secrets to a complete stranger?" Rex asked.

"Did she try to _kill_ someone from the organization?" Jinx asked, horrified.

"Well, she actually did kill someone. She did almost kill me." Kam confirmed.

"Ninguna manera! Cuándo los niños se arrastran en?" Drako questioned. (No way! When did the boys crawl in?)

"Oh, they had my back fighting Janice's minions. Some were pretty close to killing me too. One stabbed my wing." Kam explained, holding up her badly injured flipper. "I wouldn't have made it out alive if it wasn't for them."

"Did you win?" Jinx desperately wanted to know. Kam couldn't go on any further. She couldn't lie about _her_ death. She had to tell the truth about this. Her throat went dry as she lowered her head in shame. The girls looked at her with confused eyes. Kam took in a deep breath and went on.

"I… I… was almost killed at the end. I thought my sister only had…um… knifes. But as it turned out, she had a gun. I was too distracted by the boys at the moment to notice. It wasn't till the gun fired that I got my head straight. Phoenix was by my side, wiping out some of my sisters minions, when all of a sudden, I felt like I was being swept away. She had pushed me… Phoenix. She took it, the gunshot I mean. She died right there in front of my eyes. My best friend, the person I could share anything with, just melted away out of my grasp. I looked at where my sister was, but she had fled. All that was left in her place was the gun. I grasped it with my torn heart and shot it into the sky. The minions looked at me, confused without their leader. They made a smart decision and ran for it. All that was left on the war grounds was me, the gun, and Generosa's dead body." She gulped with fear at the memory.

It was more than any of the penguins could imagine. They looked at Kam waiting for her to continue. Kam took a deep breath to collect herself, and went on.

"I sat miserably by the fire. I had told the boys to go home. All I wanted to do was spend the night alone with Phoenix. I had dissembled the gun and through the remains of a cliff. First thing I did when the sun rose the following day was give her a proper burial. I then returned home and here I am."

Nobody bothered to speak after that. Nobody, not even Skipper, could underestimate Kam's pain. A life without Phoenix to her was like a life without sunshine. The only thing to make a noise after this was Ace walking in with dinner. Everybody ate without making a word. Kam glanced over at the boys. She had lied with the beginning of the story to protect them and also to make her more popular with the exciting battle. Then she came to a thought that interrupted the silence.

"Why did you guys come here?"


	10. Betrayed Us

**YES! I passed Texas History! Even better, I passed with a low C. I thought I would just pass with a D! YAY! Now all I have to do in order to get online for the summer and go to this same G&T school I'm at next year is to raise my grades to 2 A's and 2 B's!**

**This is how my spring break went…**

**My internet connection was lost.**

**My trip to San Antonio was cancelled.**

**Beer was spilt on me 2 times.**

**I found out inanimate objects HATE me! **

**1/2. Got beat up by a car door, camera, bench, and glass wall.**

**I spilt my French fries on some random innocent lady.**

**Was tortured by having to look at a penguin skeleton. **

**Kam: You crashed into a glass wall? *Starts laughing***

**Me: The wall was very thick!**

**Kam: *laughing even harder***

Chapter 10: Betrayed Us

"Our HQ was wrecked by someone, don't know who, but they left this note for you." Skipper told Kam. He passed her the note and her eyes swept upon it. She had no idea who it could be and what they were doing at the pengins HQ. After all, if somebody was going to attack Kammie, than they should at least go to her own HQ_. _

Then, she reached the last line: "Love, Jasper" Her clench on the paper tightened and her eyes blazed with hate. _This couldn't be happening! Why would he want me now? _Kam thought.

She dropped the paper and looked towards the sky. If he wanted her, he had to come get her.

Meanwhile, the girls picked up the letter and started reading. Destiny had no idea what the letter was talking about, but the other girls stood in fear as they read the end. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

Drako looked up from the paper to see Kam angrier then she had ever been before. "Oh." The Spanish penguin fearfully said. . Catching the girls' attention, all the female birds looked up at Kammie and shook in fear.

"Oh, no." Jinx said.

"Oh, heck." Rex cussed.

"Oh, Raven." Ace stated.

Kam clenched tighter than before trying to control her anger, but it was easier said than done. She ran out the door and onto the sand. "You want me Jasper? COME GET ME!" She shouted into the open beach.

The other penguins looked at each other in fright and then followed Kammie out the door. They had to stop Kam before she got TOO out of control. Soon, they were outside, each with shock written over their face. Why? Because the beach was completely torn up.

Kam heard the group come outside. She quickly turned around and shot a bullet at them. The bullet flew towards Jinx, who ducked under it. Kam realized what she had done and automatically came back from La-La-land.

"Sorry." She muttered. She took her gun and started to head back inside. Skipper got in front of her way to stop her.

"Whoa, sister! And, just where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To my room. I need to think."

"About what?"

"And attack plan for… _him._"

"Who?"

"Oh, she means Jasper." Rex explained. Kammie pulled out her gun again and shot a bullet that landed right in front of Rex. It could have killed her.

"Say that again and that bullet will be inside your head." She threatened. Rex gulped and backed off.

"Who is… _him_?" Kowalski asked. Kam looked into her own past and shook in fear. A few minutes later, she summoned up the courage to explain.

"_He_ is the first male recruit at this base. Fooled us with his tricks of charm. He betrayed this team and all we have ever worked for."

Ace could not believe what she was hearing. She looked up at Kam in shock. "He only betrayed YOU Raven." She said. Kammie looked at Ace with her ice cold stare. Ace was paralyzed by fear and let Kam continue with what she was going at.

"He betrayed all of us. Now, let's go inside so I can see the multiple ways I can kill him. " She said.

Whenever Kammie took her gaze off Ace, Ace relaxed. She didn't want to go through that mess again. But Kam knew she was right. Ace knew that Kam just wanted somehow to make herself look right. Ace shook of the thought. There had to be something to distract everyone from the subject.

"So… where are you guys from?" She asked in her normal Puerto Rican accent.

"New York." Skipper confirmed.

"The great big apple I see. Seen anything on Broadway? I shouldn't be rude. Want a cigar?" Ace offered in a crystal clear New York accent.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Skipper gave off a fake laugh. Everybody else started to laugh. Even Kammie let off a small giggle.

"Oh sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Ace said again in her New York accent. The laughter slowly calmed down and everyone got back to their senses.

"Wow! You're really good. Well done!" Private complemented.

"Well, I have had years of practice, but thank you Govna'." Ace said in a new, flawless British accent. Everyone started to laugh again while Private just looked confused.

"I think we should all get to bed." Kam mentioned. She was tired, that was true, but what she really had her mind set on was Kowalski. The others nodded and went to their own rooms.

As Kam walked to her own room, Ace whispered in her ear: You know, you're going to have to tell them the truth sooner or later. Kam turned around, but nobody was there.

Then, the lights were off and a wave of darkness crashed upon the HQ.


	11. Midnight Surprise

**This is a quote from Llamas in Hats. If you do not know what it is already, look it up on YouTube! **

**CCCCAAAARRRRLLLL! That kills people!**

**Also, at our school, we have these 9-week courses called mini-courses that teach you a verity of things. I just got my last mini-course of the school year. The best part about it? It teaches you all about spies! I can use some spy vocabulary in my stories! Yay! You know, except for the fact that there are FIVE major projects in the class. **

**Famous Spy Poster (Already started working on it)**

**Make own spy code**

**Make own Spy Disguise **

**Okay, I completely forgot what we had to do in this project. **

**Spy Tool Kit**

Chapter 11: Midnight Surprise

Darkness flooded Kammie's room. The moon was raised high in the sky, though its gentle glow would not reach her. Wrapped in her blood red blanket, Kam slept with peace. This was one of the best rests she had ever gotten. You would think that after her whole scene, she would be uncomfterble. But, after getting her anger out on the beach, she felt much better. What made her feel even greater was the fact that Kowalski would be in the room any minute. She could not wait for her secret boyfriend to arrive.

An alarm rang on the bedside table. Kam reached her flipper out from underneath the covers to turn the alarm clock off. She didn't need anyone to be woken up. Kam smiled as she read the time. _12:00_ she thought. _He'll be here any minute. _Kammie raised her body to look at the door way._ Kowalski. Any minute now…_

Instead of seeing her scientist love like she was expecting, Kam saw something totally different. Something totally unexpected was staring right back at her with a smirk. Kammie clenched up her fists angrily and her eyes blazed with hate. For, standing in the doorway, was someone she would never forget. She whispered one word so cruelly, it would turn Rico pale.

"Jasper." 


	12. Jasper

**Disclaimer: do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 12: Jasper

Jasper was a penguin that was EXACTLY Kowalski height. He had fearsome dark blue eyes and wore a spiffy green silk vest. Kammie looked at him angrily and shocked.

"Well, you'd think I'd get a proper greeting around here. Looks like someone forgot there manners." He said in a thick, Transylvanian accent.

"I didn't forget any manners." Kam told him. "Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

"What I can not see my beloved Raven?

"I ain't your _beloved Raven._ Now, tell me What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"But Cherie! I love you!"

"I'm not falling for your tricks again." Kam walked towards her night stand and opened the picked up a red button. Everyone on the team had this button in case of emergencies. If pressed, the button would signal an alarm. She was just about to press the button when Jasper pulled her to his side, leaving the alarm to fall and sit ion the floor.

"Sugar bear! Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Cause I ain't an idiot."

"Of course you aren't sweetie. That's why I love you."

"If you loved me so much, why did you cheat on me?"

"It was a test!"

"Oh please. You just want to make out with me and then kill me. For your information, in case you haven't forgotten, you already did that!"

"I would never kill you! Why would I kill such a beautiful, innocent…?" Before Jasper could finish, Kammie kicked him, causing him to fall over. Kam reached for the button and pressed it.

"If it wasn't for you," She started. "Then I wouldn't be the Raven."

The alarm sounded through the HQ. All the penguins scrambled out of there beds in shock. They all walked towards Kam's room.

"Ugh! Do you know what the time is? LET ME GO TO SLE... whoa." Rex said as she saw Jasper in Kammie's room. The other penguins had the exact same reaction. They all lined up at the edge of the room to see what was going on.

"Well, now that everyone is here to witness, I just want to say:" Jasper started, kneeling one knee as if he were to propose. "Raven. You are my angel, my savior. I cannot stop thinking about you. I dream of you day and night. I want to be with you. Please, I know I have been bad, but can you please forget all the chaos I have caused. Understand that I want you in my life again. Take me back, please."

"Listen very closely." Kam hissed. "I am going to rip out your eyeballs and shove them down your throat so you can see me RIP OUT YOUR HEART!"

"So, is that a yes?" But before Kam could react to that by punching him until he turns to dust, Private waddled through the door with a confused look.

"Has anybody seen Kowalski?" he asked. Kam turned around to look at Jasper who wore a slippery grin.

"What. Have. You. Done. With. Him." Kammie demanded.

"Oh, sure. Blame the guest. What a nice little greeting you have given me!" Jasper sarcastically said back. Kam grabbed a hold of chest feathers and pulled him towards her face so he could get a good picture.

"Listen closely. Either tell me where he is, or I'll turn your life into a living hell!"

"I just didn't want any competition, so I took care of him!"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Kam howled. She leaped towards him in anger. She tried to through a punch at him, but Jasper simply grabbed her fist and flipped her over. Kam landed on her feet, breathing heavily. She knew that Jasper couldn't be taken care of easily. After all, she showed him all of her moves.

"Actually," Jasper said, trying to calm down Kammie. "I just kidnapped him. No harm done… yet."

"If you hurt one feather on his head, I swear I'll end you. Right then and there."

"You can try. But for now, since I clearly understand I'm not wanted, I shall be gone." And with a quick flick of his flipper, a smock bomb covered Jasper. When the smoke cleared up, he was gone. The only thing in his place was a business card. Kam read off the card and went into shock.

"What's a matter Ra?" Jinx asked.

"This address. I know it."

"Well, it will be easy to find him then." Ace pointed out.

"I know it all to well. This was where I lived before I came to the team. How could he know? It makes no sense!" Kam explained, mostly to herself. "We've got to go find him! ASAP!"

"TOMORROW!" Rex complained. She was desperately tired, like all the penguins.

Kammie shook her head with disgust at her girls, but agreed. "Okay. We search for him first thing in the morning." All of the penguins nodded and crept back to there beds, leaving Kam all alone.

She crawled into her bed, slipped the covers over her, and drowned in darkness once again.


	13. Nightmare

**Hahaha! Did any of you see the new episodes of POM this morning? Episodes were King Julien for a Day and Maurice at Peace. **

**I still can't stop laughing at Kowalski's ultimate fail in Maurice at Peace. I am guessing Kowalski has serious allergies. Man that must have hurt. I've fallen into a cactus before. It does hurt. The only thing they should have changed in it is to make Kowalski's pain scream more high-pitched and girlish. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 13: Nightmare 

Kowalski was trapped in a cage along with Skipper, Private, and Rico. They were calling out for help desperately as if there lives depended on it. No matter how hard they tried to cry, Kam could not here them. She walked through the white land, where the penguins were yelling. She looked straight ahead into a dark world. Everything was black there, just like everything in the other world, where the boys were trapped, was white. She turned her head to look at the penguins. Kammie didn't know what to do. She walked over to the line that led to the dark world. She put one foot over to the dark side, but kept the other on the white. To her left, a vision of Kowalski looked at her desperate. The foggy vision of Kowalski held on to her flipper tightly.

"You don't have to do this. Stay pure. Don't cross. We need you." It whispered inside Kam's ear hole.

Kam looked ahead at the black side. There, something was grinning at her, daring and taunting her to come over. She looked back at the ghostly Kowalski's image. Kam looked inside his deep blue eyes confused.

"I'll always love you." She told him. Then, Kammie broke apart from Kowalski's grip and ran in the dark side. While running, Kam was looking back to see the boys crying more desperately than before. Also, what hurt her most was Kowalski's sad stare at her. She wanted to run back, but there was too much distance separating them. The white utopia was too far away. She would never reach it. Just then, two flippers wrapped around her, sinking Kam deeper into darkness. The image of Kowalski was blown away, like wind blowing on sand. There was nothing there anymore. Any remainder of Kowalski was gone.

Kam turned toward the demon that had pulled her back. It was Jasper. Kam looked at him with hatred, until he smiled with love. Kam felt her heart melt. She was locked in his arms. There was nothing Kam could do to escape. That was when she felt dangerous. She returned Jasper's smile with a smirk of evil. He leaned down to Kam and kissed her. It felt as if a hundred murders all in one. She liked the feeling.

Kam awoke with shock. She couldn't possibly be dreaming about Jasper, could she? She shook of any idea of him. Her heavy breathing slowly calmed. She closed her eyes with sadness. Did she just kill Kowalski? That couldn't be it. Jasper killed him. Jasper just killed Kowalski. Jasper had to be stopped.

Kam looked towards her alarm clock. It was too early to wake the others up. She would just have to deal with her pain until an appropriate time. Kam crawled out of bed to go to her HQ's Café. She needed some place to think. Her pitch black bedroom was not that place.

Kam leaped out of bed and started walking towards the door until something caught her eye. On top of her nightstand, where she laid Jasper's business card, was the necklace Kowalski had made for her. The necklace was made to look like a flower with sapphire petals and an opal center. Kam walked back to the night stand, threw the necklace's silver chain around her neck, and started heading towards the door. She needed the huge, white lights of the Cafeteria… bad. Along with a large fish coffee. 


	14. Let the Stress Begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 14: Let the Stress Begin! 

It was around 7:30 when Kam started to get annoyed. How long could penguins sleep? Especially high military trained penguins? They must have been sleeping in when they didn't have a leader.

Kam went up to the refrigerator and tapped the side of it. A secret compartment containing a red alarm button opened. (All rooms have the alarm button) She pushed it and a wave of sound swept though the HQ. Soon, 8 penguins stumbled into the Café.

"Good morning!" Kam greeted. "Let the stress begin!" All the girls yawned with annoyance while the boys went into action.

"Five more minutes!" Rex pleaded.

"The reason I like the boys, is because they actually get up and start working!" Rex gave a fake laugh at Kammie's comment.

"So, what is the plan?" Skipper asked.

"Since when do you not have a plan?" Kam snapped back. Skipper looked at Kammie with wide eyes. He didn't think Kam would catch that.

"I… uh…"

"Relax! I'm just messin' with ya! I've been awake for 3 hours planning attack." Kam said. She handed blueprints of the battle strategy to Skipper. He looked impressed with her work.

"Good job Kam. Now, how are we getting there?"

"With this baby!" Kam held up some car keys.

"Uh…" Kam pressed a button on one key that triggered an engine. It roared to life like a monster.

"Are you guys ready to meet my girl, Alpha?"

"Um…"

"Let's go to D.C.!"

"But Raven, there is only five seats in your car!" Ace notified.

"I know. That is why you girls are staying here."

"But you can't leave without us!" Jinx complained. "We're a team! A system! A well-oiled machine!"

"I'm sorry, but I only need 3 penguins to go with me. The rest of you can stay here at base."

"But.."

"But nothing! There are five seats in the car, which means 4 for Me, Skipper, Private, and Rico and 1 more for Kowalski, whenever we get him. Besides, you girls are apparently too sleepy to work anyways."

"I can't argue with that logic! I'm going back to bed!" Rex said. She turned on her heal and started walking towards her bedroom. The other girls gave one final look at Kammie and then followed Rex out of the room.

"Come on boys! Alpha is burning gas! Do you know what the price of gas is these days?" And with that, Private, Rico, and Skipper followed Kam out of the door and to her _"baby"_, Alpha.


	15. Questions

**YES! I JUST WON SIXTY DOLLARS! :D :D :D :D :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 15: Questions 

The penguins were flying through the air in Kam's car, which she named Alpha. It looked like a basic black convertible, and that is what it was. It could convert from an awesome black car to an awesome black jet. It was going to take a lot from the penguins to make their "strategically adorable" car half as amazing as Alpha.

A glass dome sat on top of the jet, blocking out the heavy winds that ran by. It also blocked out the noise of the water down below. The only thing the birds could hear was the classical music pouring from Alpha's radio.

"Can you turn that classical junk off and put on some hard core rock?" Skipper asked.

"What's the magic word?" Kam taunted.

"Please?"

"Wrong!"

"WHAT!"

"Whose the artist?"

"I don't know; that Mosey Art guy."

"Still wrong."

"cnjosnfin" Rico guessed.

"That's a hip-hop artist! Not even close!"

"Um, is it Beethoven?" Private asked.

"Correct." Kammie rewarded the boys with a taste of rock. As she got on the correct radio station, Highway to Hell started playing.

"Ah, finally I can concentrate." Skipper said.

"How can you relax to this?" Kam asked.

"You know, I always thought villains would like rock."

"Well this bad girl likes classical. You know, the one thing I hate the most is a stereotype."

"I thought that was you sister, old leader and Jasper." Hearing his name, Kam's grip tightened on the steering wheel." She let a huge, angered breath out.

"Well played." She bitterly said.

'What is it with that Jasper guy? What did he do to you that made you so angry?" Kammie looked down, remembering how much pain she felt. She didn't want to tell the guys information like that. It hurts her enough just to think about it. Then, she remembered Ace's words. _You know, you're going to have to tell them the truth sooner or later._ Kam sighed.

"He was the one who made me this. He made me The Raven. I never wanted to be. I never wanted to hurt others, but he hypnotized me. I was stupid out the time. Just on my way to being a good leader. All the girls, except Phoenix, thought I was a bad leader after I won the election. At the time, in order to keep my sister from winning, I made my first… murder. I didn't like it at all. I never liked blood. It always grossed me out. I would twitch at the sight of it. But, whenever Jasper came around, that all changed." Kam looked out the window. They were all about to reach the coast, but Kam didn't want to take Alpha down to car form on the road. She just kept flying. Kammie took in a full breath and continued.

"He was a transfer from a base in Transylvania. Very handsome. I fell for him as soon as I laid eyes on him. There was a reason too. He was the first boy I had ever met, besides my father, bless his heart. One day, he asked me out, I was so thrilled, except for the fact that the date was going to the play of Sweeny Todd. It took me quite some time to get used to the peoples killings. Despite how queasy I was, we kept dating. He showed me the best was to kill a person, the best places to get rid of the body, and the best strategies when it comes to torture. At firs, I thought it was just plain cruel, but slowly, he charmed me into liking it. Soon, our dates were setting off bombs and killing people. And for the first time, I was actually shooting people who got in the ways of my missions. Soon, I was nicknamed Raven. It felt so good, until I saw what else he was doing behind my back. Jasper was making goo-goo eyes with my sister. He was just using me to learn new moves and get a higher rank. The sad part is, it worked."

Kam looked at the penguins, which were just paralyzed in shock. Kam decided to go on.

"After that, I got my mind back. I remembered how cruel killing really was and my queasiness at blood. Except I still like musical theatre. Somehow, Sweeny Todd became my second favorite play after West Side Story…uh…don't ask me about that. But, after the whole incident, my team, again, all except for Phoenix expected me to be a killer. To keep up a bad reputation, I'd scare people off and lied that I killed them. I started going on private missions after that. I just started to become a person I was… not. The one thing that I hated Jasper for was not cheating on me with my sister. I hate him because he made me The Raven."

Kam looked back at the boys, who were still shocked. Skipper eventually shaked it off and slapped Private and Rico to return back to normal.

"Well, uh… I wasn't expecting that." He said.

"Yep." Questions flooded Skipper's mind, but he decided to only ask the ones that stayed off the Jasper topic.

"So… how did you meet Blowhole?" Kammie blushed at the question. It had an embarrassing answer, but it would at least get Jasper out of her head.

"Well, um… after the whole Jasper incident, the girls thought I hated him for cheating. Therefore, they started to set me up on all sorts of terrible dates." Skipper cracked up. Rico and Private just giggled.

"One of those dates, sadly, was Blowhole." The boys laughs just turned back to there shocked expression. All of them were wide eyed at the comment.

_~Flashback~ _

_Blowhole and Kam were sitting at a fancy restaurant. Blowhole looked at his date with a mad, but positive expression. He wasn't exactly thrilled that it was a penguin. But, he did like the fact that he could get a date at all. He sat tall, giving off a huge smile. Kam just sorted at his expression. She was slumped and bored, wanting to go home. She just fiddled around with her iced tea. Now, the restaurant was actually inside Dr. B's lair. He had hired his lobsters to act as waiters. How he could breathe and sit took him a long time to figure out, until Kammie quickly build a contraption that let him do so._

"_So… how are you." Blowhole asked._

"_Bored. When is stupid thing over? I want to go to bed."_

"_Oh. It's over at midnight." Blowhole looked happy, but disappointed. He was suffering from confusion about this girl."_

"_Look, I'll just be honest with you." Kam told him, getting out of her chair. "I don't want to even be here. I just want to go to bed and relax in peaceful quiet slumber. No offense or anything, but these date things my friends set me up on, they always end up bad, so why don't we just end this." Blowhole was even more confused then before._

"_Um… you can't leave." He mumbled. _

"_I'd just rather be friends. If you need me, call me. But right now, I'm out of here!" That's when a plan hatched inside of Blowhole's head. He wouldn't be thrilled about working with a penguin, but if it would make Skipper crawl to his knees and beg for mercy, he was all for it. Plus, he didn't actually have to pay this girl. _

"_Um, actually, I would like to make a proposal to you." _

"_Sorry, but no. I won't marry you." _

"_No. Not that. I mean, a job. I have these… enemies… that I was wondering if you could get rid off._

"_Go on." _

_~End of Flashback~_

"You know what. I don't want to even talk about it."

"Good. We'd rather not hear it." Skipper told her. "So, did you get the diamond back?" he asked.

"You heard my sister. She had cut it up. It had no use for me anymore. Besides, it was probably already mixed into that outer space machine Blowhole made for her. The diamond was gone, so I let it go."

"Wow, looking at how much the diamond meant to you, I would have thought you'd be in pieces." Private popped in.

"Eh. The ghosts of our ancestors will chase my sister. After all, it was her that destroyed it, not me."

"You're afraid of ghosts?"

"Ghosts aliens, zombies… how else do you explain things? I believe a demon got inside my sister and turned her evil. And for Jasper and El Diablo… they were always demons.

"Hm… so, why did you join the team?" Skipper asked.

"Oh, it was my sister, mom, dad, and I in DC until person killed my parents. The reason? I have no clue. Being the oldest sister, I had to take care of Janice. We fished for food, but pollution overtook the waters where we fished. I was very desperate and both of us almost starved to death. One day, we saw a few penguins climbing a building. Curious, I followed them. The penguins were trying to take some type of topaz. So, I took it for them, being friendly and all. They were stunned at the fact that I didn't make a sound. The group invited my sister and me to join the team, and we did.

"Uh… that was very… oh what is the word I'm looking for… STUPID!"

"Well, it was either join the team or die." Kam looked outside to see the sun sinking in the sky. "It's getting dark. We should probably go down for the night."

The boys shook their heads yes and the group landed. 


	16. Water Mission

**:/ Somebody TPed my gym coaches office. My language class all pretended that we didn't have out homework and gave the teacher goose bumps. I am about to call my best friend and say I lost my cat. HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! Or as I call it, Apricot Bowls! (It's an inside joke)**

**I officially a new obsession besides POM. WARRIORS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own penguins of the Madagascar origin.**

Chapter 16: Water Mission

Kam landed Alpha gracefully in the woods. A thick layer of trees acted like a cloak so no unwanted visitors would come. Kammie, Private, Skipper, and Rico hopped out of the car and breathed in the fresh-forest air. Finally, they could stretch their legs. Kam waddled towards the truck of the car and started unpacking.

"Okay. Skipper, help me unpack and make up camp. Rico, start a fire and cook dinner." She threw Rico some tuna and continued barking orders. "Private, why don't you find the nearest water source. And while you're at it," Kam's eyes flashed over 4 empty canteens. "Fill these up. We don't want any penguin getting dehydrated on this trip." She threw the canteens at Private who, unlike Rico, failed to catch them.

All the penguins started doing their jobs. The feisty female penguin looked down at her necklace. _We're coming for you _she thought. She looked up at the sky and smiled. Closing her eyes, Kam breathed in the fresh sent of pine trees. _Nothing can stop me now. _

The sky was jet black with twinkling little stars floating above. Rico had dinner ready and Skipper and Kammie had finished setting up camp. All they needed was Private to return from his water mission. Little did they know, Private was struggling hard to find a lake and stream.

_Nothing's going to hurt you. Carry through Private. Carry thro… WHAT WAS THAT?_ Private thought as he heard a lonely who. _Oh. It's only an owl. _Private calmed himself down. He had never been in the woods before, that is unless you count Central Park. He was hungry, frightened, and alone. A cold wind ruffled Private's feathers and sent a chill running through his back. _Maybe I should go back. I can always look for it in the morning. _Private turned around and started heading back to camp, until he realized something. All of the trees looked the same. Then, it hit him. He had journeyed to far. He didn't know how to get back to camp. He was lost.

Private started panicking. _Surly the others will find me, right? I mean, I couldn't live in the forest for ever. They wouldn't leave without me… would they? _A bush rustled behind Private.

"Uh… hello?" The adorable British penguin called.

The bush rustled again.

"Hello?"

The bush rustled for a third time.

"It's okay. I won't bite."

Something stepped out from behind the bush and Private screamed. 


	17. Missing

**WARRIORS FOREVER! My favorite character is probably Sandstorm. They should make a Warriors movie. Anyways, I already made 4 Warriors OCs. Once I finish reading all the Warriors books, I am going to write a fanfic featuring them. **

**OCs include:**

**Scartail**

**Whitefeather**

**Silkpelt**

**Maskedclaw**

**But Warriors is for another day. It's time to go pack to Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. Or Warriors.**

Chapter 17: Missing

Kammie, Skipper, and Rico ran through the forest. Private's scream had sent them running for miles. It was around 3 miles until Rico noticed something. He leaned down to pickup something that could only be from Private and gave it to Kam.

"Empty canteens." She muttered. "Private was here."

"Look." Skipper called. He found a business card lying behind a bush. Kam grabbed the card so she could take a closer look.

"Rico. Light." She ordered. Rico barfed up a flashlight and shined it on the card. "Jasper." None of the penguins liked the looks of it. Kammie flipped over Jasper's card to find a cursive message written in black ink. "Come and find me if you ever want to see him again." She read. Angry, Kam crumbled the paper and through it on the ground near some scattered black and white feathers.

"Feathers. Looks like Private didn't give up without a fight." Skipper said. The penguins remained silent. Now, they had to rescue two. It's almost as if Jasper wanted Kammie to kill him.

"Let's go." Kam told them.

"Back to the campsite?" Skipper asked.

"No. We're going to DC." Skipper and Rico followed Kam back to the campsite.

When they got there, everything was a mess. The fish were lying on the ground, the fire was put out, and the tents were torn. But, the thing that caught the group's attention the most was the empty space where Kammie's car used to be.

"ALPHA'S MISSING!" Kam cried in alarm. Rico elbowed the girl penguin to get her attention. She looked over to see some sticks and twigs arranged to spell one word:

Jasper


	18. The Sparkle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**Look at my Truth or Dare peoples! Now, you can dare Kam!**

**Kam: Oh no. **

Chapter 18: The Sparkle 

"I can not believe we have to walk all the way to DC! Whenever I get my hands on Jasper I am going to rip out his tail and shove it down his throat! If he does so much to even TOUCH Kowalski and Private, he is going to win a free trip to pain. And if he scratches MY Alpha, I am going to…"

"SHUT UP!" Skipper yelled. He was tired of Kam going on and on about how she was going to kill Jasper. He couldn't take another second of it. "We get. You are going to rip Jasper's head off whenever we see him again. No please, LET US HAVE OUR PEACE!"

"You need a therapist."

"ARGH!"

"I mean, you could just do what Rico did and blank me out, but at least you were kind enough to listen."

"HOW CAN I BLANK YOU OUT WITH YOU SENDING DEATH THREATS?"

"MAYBE IF YOU'D BE QUIET, THAN I'D SHUT UP!"

"AND MAYBE IF YOU STAYED QUIET, THIS WHOLE SITUATION WOULDN'T BE HAPPINING!"

"SO IT IS MY FAULT THAT A MAD MAN CAPTURED KOWALSKI, PRIVATE, AND ALPHA AND COULD POTENTIOLLY KILL THEM AT ANYTIME HE FEELS LIKE IT?"

"YES! IF YOU HAVN'T EVEN SPYED FOR THAT STUPID BLOWHOLE THAN WE WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

The argument went on and Rico was getting bored. Then, out of the corner o his eye, he saw something twinkling inside a bush. Curious, he went to check out the sparkling object for himself.

Right when he was about to grab it, the ball of glitter moved. Just as Rico was about to pounce on it again, it moved. Soon, after a ton of ultimate fails of trying to capture the shiny object, he picked up what seemed to be a diamond lock. While Rico was trying to figure out why the object was there, something grasped his leg.

Rico screamed out in terror as another arm grasped his other leg. He kept screaming for help, but nobody came. Soon, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Something, or someone, had hit his pressure point. This made him stay quiet long enough for a metal gat to knock him out. It picked up the diamond and ran away with Rico in its arms.

Skipper and Kam raced back down the hill searching for the place where Rico screamed. Both of them were freaking out for there friend's safety. The only thing they saw was a pile of feathers.

"Rico." Skipper cried. He picked up the feathers and clasped them with a tight grasp. A cold wind picked up the feathers and flew them away.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." Kammie apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's that stupid Jasper. Getting a hold of my men. Why couldn't it have been me?"

"I don't know. But something tells me you're next." Skipper looked at her with worried eyes. Kam returned his gaze. They both turned back to look at the feathers. Only 2 have survived the wind.

"Four gone, two to go." Kam noted.

"Will you forget about that car?" Skipper asked.

"Fine. Three down, Two to go."

"Thank you."


	19. Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar in any way, shape, or form. **

Chapter 19: Trap

"Where is your old home?" Skipper asked.

"It should be right down this corner." Kam answered. The female traitor led Skipper down a dark ally. Skipper's eyes were huge when he saw her vandalized, trashy, old home.

"Well, it wasn't like this when I lived here." She said, seeing Skipper's face. Kammie let out a giggle when she saw Skipper's face, but returned to a sort of serious shape when the sun sank too low in the sky, making the ally dark enough for the penguins to not see anything around them.

"That's just great. I can't see anything! Kowalski, options." Skipper ordered.

"Um… Skipper…."

"Oh…right."

"OW! YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Ugh, if only Alpha were still with us, than we could use the night vision goggles I packed."

"That's the only GOOD thing I heard about your car so far."

"Oh, shut up. Luckily, I've had a lot of training with darkness, fighting in shadows and such. I might be able to get us inside his lair, wherever that may be…"

"Good. Make it happen."

"Okay. Um step to your right…"

"Your right or my right?"

"We both have the same right! I'm standing right beside you! OW! That was your left. Also where I'm standing."

"Sorry."

"It's oka… WATCH OUT!"

"What?"

Out f nowhere, a flash of red smacked Skipper's face. It kicked him on the ground and was about to punch his lights out until Kammie smacked it onto the vandalized wall.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Skipper yelled in alarm.

"I believe it was one of Blowhole's lobsters. Looking at their fighting skills, I say Blowhole reprogrammed them. QUICK! Jump up!"

Skipper did as Kam told him to. He jumped up off the ground a split second before another lobster could fly onto his legs. Kammie caught the lobster and threw it on the same wall she threw the other. More lobsters got into battle. Kam and Skipper tried to take care of themselves, but the lobsters came in like a wave and separated Skipper from Kammie, leaving Skipper to burn into the dust. When the lobsters retreated, all that Kammie could make out was a few feathers where Skipper had been.

"No." She cried. Kam was the only penguin left to fight Jasper. There was no doubt about it. She needed her friends, or at least somebody to watch her back. No, realizing this was all a trap to capture Skipper, she wondered how she was going to find Jasper's hide out.

Looking to her left, she saw a flash of bright green light. Looks like one of the lobsters forgot his walkie-talkie. Even better, it had a map to get to Jasper's HQ, located in an empty building behind the Smithsonian. Greater than better, Jasper was only 4 miles from where she stood.


	20. One Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 20: One Kiss

"Ugh. Where is she? Are you sure you left the locater in a place she could find it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes sir." One of the lobsters confirmed.

"Then she should be here by now! What is a way I can spend my time waiting for Raven?"

"You could kill or torture the prisoners' sir."

"Killing would get on her bad side, and if I want to make myself undetected of any crimes, I couldn't do such." Jasper thought for a minute. "Bring Kowalski to me." He ordered.

"Hurt him and your dead." A female voice sounded behind him.

"Raven… nice to meet your acquaintance. Put the prisoner back on the cage." The lobster led Kowalski to a hug, metal cage in the back of the room near Kam. She growled as she watched Kowalski being thrown in the cage like a rag doll.

"What are you cooking up here, capturing all my friends?"

"Well," Jasper backed up into the shadows of the room. "I thought you may come to me quicker if I captured your little bird brained friends."

"Help!" Private yelled. Kam looked to her right at the gigantic cage where the other penguins joined in to create a melody of fear cries. Kammie kept her ice cold stare on Jasper once more.

"What are you planning to do to them?" she asked.

"I just wanted to lure you hear. I never planned to harm them." Jasper replied coolly.

"Tell me what you're up to!" Kammie walked closer to Jasper, anger running through her veins. One foot was in the shadows and the other was still coated by light.

"_You don't have to do this. Stay pure. Don't cross. We need you." _She thought. Kam was wondering where she had heard threat before… she didn't care. She raced up towards Jasper and was about to punch him in the face.

"I just wanted to see how things were with my little buttercup! Is that a crime?" Jasper asked.

"It is if you kidnap her friends and car." Kam replied.

"Forget about them. They're inferior. We can beat them… and together rule."

"Rule? Rule WHAT exactly?"

"The WORLD!"

"WHAT? Never! You're crazy and delusional… just like my sister! I don't want you OR the world! Just my friends, car, and peace." Kam started to turn around and head back towards the light; towards her friends.

Jasper couldn't let her leave. He had to think or ay something, and do that he did. "You always were weak…" He said. His words captured Kam and sent her darting back at him.

"Weak? I'm going to claw you're eyes out!"

"Well, first thing you don't have claws and second, you would never carry through with it. You never do. I gave you the most reliable advice in the world… and you don't carry out with it! Instead you went on a dreamboat to Fantasyland and lied about EVERYTHING I thought you and EVERYTHING you lived up for!"

"Yep. Making me the Raven was something to look forward with. Wasn't it, Jasper? I can totally see how killing people would be good advice."

"You can't hold in all that anger and strength. You have to carry it out on SOMETHING!"

"Why don't I carry it out on you?" Kam threatened. And with that, she threw herself towards Jasper, and the penguins shock, Kammie did something to Jasper that they thought she would never do.

Kam kissed him.


	21. Kam Can Kill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

**PLEASE tell me somebody recognized that the last chapter was similar to a different chapter in the book!**

Chapter 21: Kam Can Kill

Jasper slowly slid a silver blade behind her back. Taking all of his pride and glory, everything that he lived for, Jasper slammed the knife towards Kam's back. A black flipper stopped blood from being spilt. Only cutting through air, the blade held just millimeters away from the female penguins back. The flipper flipped over Jasper, leaving him to painfully land on his back and let go of the dagger. Kammie stood over him with a winning grin. She was holding the knife in her right wing with an iron clasp.

"I was expecting a move like that." She stated. Kam knew Jasper well. A little too well. She had been expecting to face her death from the start. Taking aim, Kam through the dagger at Jasper, only missing an inch from his flesh.

"Hmm. You used to be the best knife thrower in the world." Jasper said. He was clearly expecting to be killed. He knew Kam could kill him instantly with the blade. He would have barely felt any pain from the shiny, sharp tip, but for some reason, Kam didn't. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that she'd lost her edge and skill, or if she just didn't want to get her hands dirty. Whatever the explanation was, he never had much time to think about it.

Kammie had lunged at him, trying to knock out his intestines. Jasper hastily ducked, and balled his flipper into a fist. He threw a powerful punch at Kam, who dodged it. Kam wasn't going to fall that easily. She threw out one of her best move, the shadow ripper, but failed to take down her ex. He just scooted out of the way, not even landing lose enough to feel the force that hid behind her secret weapon. Jasper tried to roundhouse Kammie and succeeded. Kam felt slight pain when knocked to the hard tile. She gazed up with fear at Jasper; the Transylvanian penguin that dodged The Raven's every move and managed to take her down in one little kick. But Jasper wasn't looking her way. Instead, he was rumbling through a wooden desk in the back of the room.

"I know all of your moves." He commented. Kam was dazed with anger. She jumped onto her feet right at the same moment as when Jasper pulled out a shiny, fully loaded gun from the desk. "Step closer and you'll be worth nothing more than road kill."

Kammie stayed in place, holding her flippers high in the air. Jasper sent her a twisted evil grin. Kam gave a scorn of hatred back. "What have you done with the blueprints?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kam lied.

"You know exactly what I'm saying. I'm speaking to you in plain English. Now, where are the blueprints?"

"Can you say that again? I have a hard time hearing over that heavy Transylvanian accent and big ego."

"Don't stall me. I asked for the blueprints you were working on before you left Blowhole. The one for the doomsday device."

"Why would I create something like that?"

"Give me answers! They were not completed when you resigned. Blowhole says so."

"And you really trust that stupid dolphin? Anyways, even if I WERE to build such a device, I wouldn't share it with anybody."

"He says he found a file on your computer."

"THAT CREEP HACKED INTO MY LAPTOP!"

"ANSWER THE DARN QUESTION WOMAN!" Jasper got closer with the pistol, aiming for Kam's heart.

"All right. They're in the trunk of the car."

"Where? We've already checked."

"If you remove the spare tire, there should be a secret panel. The panel holds a keypad. If you type in the numbers 7825, another panel will open with the blueprints."

Jasper nodded and signaled 2 of Blowhole's advanced lobster minions to do as Kam explained. After typing in the code, nothing happened. The minions leaned into the car a little closer, only to be sprayed by acid.

"A HOAX?" Jasper screamed. A blaze of anger flared in his eyes, but the fire slowly died as he thought. "It's ingenuous! You knew that I would think you're too smart to try and pull a trick. You went one step ahead of my thoughts.

"Actually," Kam piped up, pulling Jasper back to reality. "It is a little thing called desperation." Jasper's hostile stare returned.

"Tell me where the blueprints really are." He demanded. "Or I'll shoot."

"If you really wanted to find the blueprints, then you wouldn't kill me. Losing me means losing chance to grasp the blueprints." Jasper thought for a moment, lowering his gun. This was Kammie's chance. She jumped at Jasper, pushing him onto the ground and grabbing hold of the gun.

Jasper looked up at Kam with a nasty grin. "You wouldn't dare." The words slipped off of his tongue like a snake. He rattled with laughter as Kam's steady grip turned to jelly. She shook the gun in her hand nervously, not knowing what to do. "You don't have the strength. Or, at least not the strength that you used to have. Kill me. You just might be doing me a favor. I DESERVE it." Jasper taunted. Kam looked around confused. "I just want to say, I work for Apocalypse." That put it over the line. Kammie looked at Jasper with pure hatred. Her grip tightened. She knew that this would be his final moment. Why? Because Kam could kill.

"They say guns don't kill people. People kill people." Kam quoted.

"Well I think guns helped. If you just stood there and yelled 'BANG', I don't think you'd kill that many people."

"Shut up! You have been training me to kill for as long as I can remember. I was killing without any reason. Tons of innocent lives lost because of your "Raven'. People don't kill for fun. They kill for hatred. YOU kill for hatred. I've never killed anyone, not a single soul, with hatred." A tear ran down her cheek. Remembering death and revisiting pain was something that Kam always avoided, until now. She was about to take all of her anger out on the person that deserved it the most. "Well, know I have hatred. I can kill now. KAM can kill. And I know the first person on my hit list." Kammie aimed the weapon and fired.

The bullet was airborne. There was nothing that could stop it from reaching its destination now. It zoomed through the sky, cutting empty space. Jasper ducked under the bullet and a smile painted on Kam's face. This was not a regular smile either. It was a freaky, twisted smile that only a person gone mad could hold. For, the bullet had missed its fake destination and crashed into the ALL RELESE button. And, just like that, the boys were free. Kam threw the gun at Jasper's head and made a hasty escape.

Jasper roared with anger. He could not believe he was so blind to Kam's trick. "ATTACK!" he screamed." The advanced lobsters did as they were told. A herd of them headed for Kam, but the female penguin just jumped over them as they here hurdles. She sprinted up to the boys who were eagerly fighting lobsters.

"Go." She ordered them.

"No." Skipper said in defense. "We thought we lost you last time we left. We're not making the same mistake again. Plus, after being locked in that cage for hours, you really want to knock some heads."

Kam gripped him by the chest feathers and pulled him closer to her. "Go now. Or I'LL be the one to rip you to shreds." She threatened.

"Okay, okay. We'll go." Skipper said. "Move out boys." He ordered Kowalski, Rico and Private. The three penguins lined up behind their leader; Private in front, Rico in the middle, and Kowalski in back. Kammie watched as the penguins escaped the building.

In fact, Kam was too busy watching over her boys that she didn't notice Jasper aiming the gun at her and pulling the trigger.


	22. Kowalski?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 22: Kowalski?

Something big pushed Kam as a bullet fired. Angry, Jasper threw down the gun. He used all his bullets and there was nothing to reload it with. The Transylvanian penguin was furious that Kammie could escape from him so quickly. All he needed to do was shoot her, but he was too distracted to fire. Now, Jasper just stood in the open.

"What in the…?" Kammie yelled when she felt the force of the push. Whoever had pushed her was still on her back. Just as she thought that the thing was going to squeeze the life out of her, it got up. Kam rubbed her forehead as she turned around to see who her savior, more like attacker, was. Her face turned from pain, to shock, to delight when her eyes were cast upon the one person whom she could trust the most. "Kowalski?"

Kowalski's eyes shinned looking at his Juliet. He had just turned to the hero of the day, saving her from death by a bullet. "I thought you were supposed to save me." He smirked.

Jasper, now more furious then ever that his prisoner would save his prey, screamed one word to the lobsters at the top of his lungs. "ATTACK!" And just like that, Kowalski and Kam were surrounded.

"Dang." Was the only thing that could escape Kowalski's mouth as the lobsters enclosed.

"Usually, whenever people get rescued from other people, they don't get trapped 5 seconds later." Kam explained. Something hard banged against her head.

Kam and Kowalski were knocked out.


	23. Hot Lava

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 23: Hot Lava

Her eyes fluttered open. Kam felt as if she were being broiled. As her vision cleared, she was wide-eyed in panic. Kam was being hung over hot lava! She had to think fast. Kammie tried to squirm, but it was no use. A metal chain was wrapped around her, locked by a diamond lock. (Ugh! Repetitive!)

"So that's what she did with the diamond." She muttered to no one unparticular. Beside her was a knocked out Kowalski. "Wake up!" She said in alarm. He jumped to see the hot mass flowing below him.

"EINSTIENS UNDIES!" He shouted. Kammie just rolled her eyes. Behind a window, Jasper watched with satisfaction as the couple was being slowly lowered into the lava.

"This is your last chance to tell me where you put those blueprints, Raven. His voice was a slick as a snake, wrapping them in a trap. Kam hung her head in defeat. She couldn't let Kowalski be killed. She had to tell Jasper what the blueprints.

Kam sighed. "Alright. The blueprints are in…" She began, but Kowalski cut her off.

"You'll never get those blueprints! Not as long as we live!" He shouted.

"Kowalski, what are you doing? Do you WANT to get killed?" She whispered.

"If it means saving the universe, then yes."

"I never made them to save or destroy the universe. The real reason I made them, I fully regret it now, was to…" This time, Jasper cut her off.

"Lower them, boys!" he shouted to the lobsters. Victory cheers sounded as Kowalski and Kammie where lowered faster into the bubbling lava. Jasper, thinking they couldn't escape, left the window.

Kowalski and Kam looked at each other. They had known each other for… how long now? Nothing, especially now, could break them apart. As they were lowered, Kowalski said the one thing he wanted to tell the female penguin before he died. "Kam, before we die, I just wanted to tell you… I love you."

Those words stung Kam. How could she let Kowalski and herself die so soon? She wasn't going to give up without a fight. Not knowing what to do, she laid her eyes on the necklace Kowalski had made for her.

~flashback~

"…_At least I'll have something pretty to look at before I die." _

_Kowalski then remembered the reason why he started to build the necklace. "Oh yeah. Tap on the opal twice" Kammie did as she was told and surprisingly enough, the blue petals turned into a sonic sharp razor, similar to Kowalski's invention in the episode of Roomies._

"_Wow! A beautiful fashion accessory AND a weapon. This is WAY better than the jet packs." She said amazed._

"_Yep. That razor can cut through about anything… even diamond."_

~End of flashback~

"Something pretty to look at…" she muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Kowalski gave her a look as if she were crazy, which in a way, she was.

"The Necklace!" She shouted. She struggled with her fin to get a grip on the piece of jewelry. Finally, after a few painful tugs, she could touch her necklace.

"Get a hold of the chain!" She ordered Kowalski.

"Which chain?" Kowalski asked, confused whether it was the chain that was holding them, or the chain that was lowering them.

"Which chain do you think?" Kowalski grabbed hold of the chain behind his back. Kam tapped the opal necklace twice, and it turned into a blade. She slowly guided the blade through the chain, and quickly grabbed a hold of the chain that was lowering the duo. Kowalski was holding on beside her, more scared then he had ever been before, even more scared then the times when he had to go to go to the dentist.

"It's official. I have now acquired a fear of hot lava."

"Boo-hoo. You're afraid of volcanoes. Just start climbing!"

With that, the two penguins started to climb up the chain.

**Okay, this wasn't my best chapter. Whatever. Yes, I do know Kam was harsh on Kowalski, but she uses a lot of sarcasm when she's about to possibly face her doom. **

**By the way, I wanted to know if anybody knew a good name replacement for my T and D. I don't really like the one I have now. **


	24. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 24: Escape

Kowalski and Kam stood behind the door. After knocking all of the lobsters in the hall, (who leaves stun guns and tranquilizer darts out in the open?) and figuring out where the closest escape route was, (they must not have been confident of killing the couple if there was an escape map beside every door) they were about to send a huge surprise to Jasper. Kowalski moved closer to Kammie and whispered something in her ear.

"Just like we planned." Kam nodded and they creped into the room. Jasper was sitting alone in the darkness, enjoying some tea.

"Since when does he like tea?" Kam whispered to no one unparticular. Jasper lifted his head from the table, where he was enjoying some type of book…

"MY DIARY!" Kam shrieked.

Jasper did a spit take at the sight of his enemies. He didn't expect them to see him doing something so… girlish. "Uh... HOW DID THE PRISONERS ESCAPE?" He called to the lobsters. He was answered with cricket chirps.

"Yeah… we knocked them out." Informed Kowalski.

"More importantly, HOW DID YOU FIND MY DIARY?" Kammie asked.

"It was under the backseat." Jasper blandly replied.

"Huh. So THAT'S where it's been all week… who leaves stun guns, darts, and escape maps out in the open?"

"What?" Jasper asked. He apparently knew nothing of the lobster's new decorating habits. He thought for a moment. "Must have had a glitch... WHAT AM I EVEN TALKING ABOUT? ATTACK!"

"Did anybody listen to what I said before?" Kowalski wondered out loud.

"UGH! WHAT ARE TAKING MY MINIONS SO LONG?"

"Nobody listens to anything I say… this must be what it's like to have a room full of scientists. I thought that being with people who knew what matter was would be exciting!"

"NOBODY CARES!"

"Yo genius! Your lobsters are knocked out? Remember?" Kam said.

"Really? I thought they had better defense… well, however you escaped…"

"The necklace."

"However you escaped with the necklace… How did you? Ugh, never mind. There's no telling what goes on with your mind. I don't care. I just hope you have a good time trying to escape!"

Before Kowalski and Kam could figure out what he meant, Jasper pushed a button, and the building shook, literally. He typed a secret pass code into a key pad hidden in the wall and a jet pack appeared in a capsule, also hidden within the wall. It was a thick wall.

"As they say in Puerto Rico, ADIOS!" with that, he flew out the window.

"And as they say in America, whatever." Kam said to Kowalski, the only person in the room with her.

"Let's get out of here…" something hit Kowalski in the head from above. The roof was shattering. "…Before we're buried alive." Kowalski and Kam both rushed down the hall, avoiding the unconscious lobsters that were about to be covered with the 2 stories that used to be above them. The penguins ran out the large door with a huge, flashing EXIT sign.

After running a quarter mile from the building, Kowalski and Kam were finally safe. And, after Kowalski stopped breathing so hard, he asked a few things he was very interested in.

"So… you used to date Jasper?" Kam was pink with embarrassment. _How did he find out?_ "Private told me." _Of course._

Kam's angry glare cast upon Kowalski as she said darkly: "Talk about him again, and your heart will be ripped out of its socket." Kowalski gulped at her threatening message.

"What I meant to ask you was… what ARE those blueprints Jasper kept talking about?"

"Nothing really, but if you want to really find out, you could… help me build it."

"Like a date."

"Something like that, Sparky"

"Please, stop calling me that."

"Aw. I think it's cute."

"Do you think it's cute when I call you honeybunch?" Kam's eyes stretched wide. This was the worst name she had ever heard in her life.

"I get the message… I'll stop."

"Good."

"So… how many girlfriends have YOU had?" Kowalski froze in horror as Kammie went on. "Skipper was telling me something about this "Dorris the Dolphin." Anybody you knew?"

"I… um…" Luckily, Kowalski was saved by Private.

"LOOK!" the small penguins shouted to his teammates, Skipper and Rico. "IT'S KOWALSKI AND KAMMIE! THEY SURVIVED!"

Kowalski and Kam turned around to see the three penguins rushing towards them.

"I'll swing by the HQ for the blueprints… and your answer." Kam whispered.

"Kowalski! You maniac! Running into danger like that?" Skipper addressed Kowalski.

"Well, I had to save Kam…" He looked beside him, but the all traces of the female penguin were gone.

"I'm not finished soldier. Running into danger? I'M SO PROUD!" Kowalski gave a weird glance at his leader, who was PRAISING him for almost getting killed.

Kam watched the scene from here natural environment: the shadows. She gave a sneaky grin as walked back to the destroyed building and started her unharmed car.

"I knew I should add those booster shields." She said to herself. Kam started the engine and drove away on one final mission.

**Wow. It was easy to escape. As you can tell, I didn't think much of their big escape. **

**HAHA! It wasn't until I started typing that I came up with the idea for Kam to pressure Kowalski into telling her about his past girlfriends. **


	25. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 25: Epilogue

Kam stood in front of her team, Jinx, Rex, Ace, Drako, and Destiny. It was time for her final mission. There was no backing down now.

"If I can have your attention, I would like to make an important announcement."

All heads turned towards Kam in interest. All 10 eyes burned into Kam. It was now or never.

"I have served my force for a long time and now. I have no idea what you'll do afterwards, but that's not my decision. This is my decision, though. I can't be The Raven anymore. I quit."

**THE END**! **Kammie QUIT! Okay, I'm sorry I had to do this to the people, but I'm gonna ****temporarily**** stop the KamBook series. I might be doing this often. I have wanted to make a self-insert, and here is my chance! So... here is the summary! **

**Things just keep getting odder and otter… **

**Meg and her best friend, Alex, thing they are just watching a silly TV show, right? WRONG! Behind the screen, Kowalski is working on a new teleportation devise to let the penguin's teleport anywhere they want, and he is using Marlene (yet again) as a guinea pig. But during the test (like always), something goes terribly wrong and sends the 2 girl's and Meg's cat, Precious, into the show. But with a twist… they are transformed into otters! How will the girls corp. with being part of the zoo? Skilene and OC. **


End file.
